White Tides of Dazzled Dreams
by Mana Mihara
Summary: [AU] A few years after the death of Kenshin's wife, Tomoe, he moves into an apartment complex. His neighbor ends up being a young pregnant woman named Kaoru who is living on her own. A friendship, and maybe more blooms between them. [KK]
1. Tides of Change

**Synopsis**: A few years after the death of Kenshin's wife, Tomoe, Kenshin moves into a small apartment complex in Chicago, Illinois. His next door neighbor ends up being a young pregnant woman named Kaoru who is living on her own - abandoned by the father of her child. The only reliable person left to her is her brother, Sanosuke. With the passage of time, a cherished and fragile friendship blossoms between the Kenshin and Kaoru. But what happens when Kenshin's feeling unwillingly evolve into something more?

**Author's Note**: Since I got a thumbs up from my reviewers for my other RK fic, I decided to post this a little bit before I originally planned. This _is_ a KK fic. Hope everyone enjoys it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**_White Tides of Dazzled Dreams_**

**Chapter 1**

_"Tides of Change"_

Flapping furiously and mingling together in the glorious blue sky above the stark white sand, the beautiful white seagulls danced in the rolling breeze. Their cries of morning exhilaration and hungered flight spilled resplendently into the air, filling the young woman's chest with bursting pleasure. Sitting on a beach towel with swirled colors of purple and green, she tilted her head to the side and laughed curiously as the birds rose in one swift motion and swooped down together toward the sand, landing in a flash and flurry of white feathers.

Brushing the dark hair from her flushed face, she turned to the young man sitting beside her, his nose stuck in a book. A white tee-shirt modestly covered his chest while he wore a pair of dulled red swim trunks. The tangled mass of long red hair that spilled down his back was pulled back in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. Engrossed in the written words of his paperback novel, he paid no heed to the whirl of nature around him.

The young woman sighed and laid a pale hand on his tanned forearm, causing his gleaming violet gaze to shift to her face.

A teasing smile pulled at her full lips, and she questioned him calmly, "Are you enjoying the morning, Kenshin?"

Closing the book, but keeping his finger between the pages to hold his place, Kenshin let a lazy smile curl his lips as his eyes scanned the form of the woman beside him. The white sundress sprinkled with tiny blue flowers hugged her form prettily and rustled quietly with the ocean breeze. Her steady gaze blinked at him with curiosity and contentment. He watched as she reached a delicate hand up the brush her loose, swaying hair away from her ethereal visage. The scent of white plum assaulted his senses, causing him breath deeply, taking in the much loved aroma.

Kenshin reached a hand up to her face and slid his fingers down her cheek in a soft, loving caress. "You know I am, Tomoe," he replied huskily, watching as a pink flush tinged her neck and ears. "It isn't everyday you're on your honeymoon, huh?" he said with a smile, sliding his hand down her back familiarly and then reached out to tangle his warm fingers with hers.

In a slow motion, Tomoe leaned over to rest her dark head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The combination of his earthy scent and the tang of the salty sea air assaulted her senses while the splashing roll of the waves falling and lapping onto the moist shore filled her ears.

A feeling of absolute satisfaction washed over the couple as they rested lazily in the mellow hue of the morning sun, bathing in the bliss of being newly married. Kenshin went back to reading his book while Tomoe's eyes drifted to the blooming horizon, looking out over the endless spill of salt water and the heaving splashes of the foamy blue waves. Cuddling against her husband, she felt a warm glow fill her.

Perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

Tomoe replayed the vows that she and Kenshin had declared to one another earlier in the week. Their declaration of love…respect…loyalty. Till death do us part. Her heart clenched at that. A tidal wave of depression so bleak it caused her eyes to darken with deep sorrow washed over her. Tomoe swallowed painfully and closed her eyes as she willed the thoughts from her mind. She vainly tried to return to the cheerful morning. But, thoughts of her uncertain future unraveled painfully in her mind.

She would revel in the terribly small amount of time she would have with her new husband. The small amount of time she had left to walk on this magnificent planet. An estimated six months.

Six months.

Sucking in a breath of air to cleanse her troubled thoughts, Tomoe shuddered.

Astutely sensing her worried feelings, Kenshin folded the page of his book over and set it aside into the woven beach basket containing their other supplies. Kenshin stood in one fluid motion, arching his back to get out the irritating kinks. He reached out both hands with a gentle smile and took hers into his. With a slight tug, he pulled Tomoe up next to him and steadied her wobbly legs with a strong arm around her slim waist. She wrapped her own arm around his waist for comfort and snuggled up against him.

"Let's purge you of these sad thoughts," Kenshin whispered into her ear. He pulled Tomoe with him, taking her to the lapping lips of the ocean. "Now is the time to forget your worries."

Tomoe nodded her head against his shoulder in agreement and tread with him through the sand, their feet sinking in the grainy ground. An exhilarated tingle sidled up her thin legs as the cool water slipped over her toes. Sinking her toes into the mushy sand, Tomoe laughed merrily, thoughts of her revealed future dissipating slowly to hide in the recesses of her mind. Not quite gone, but not haunting her.

They would return with a vengeance in the looming months to come.

The few weeks of bliss on the tropical island seared an unforgettable memory of passion, love and brightness into Kenshin's mind.

It wasn't until weeks after the couple returned from their honeymoon that signs of Tomoe's illness began to creep slowly to the surface, rearing its ugly head of impending doom. Although forewarned of this, it hit Kenshin hard. Harder than he could have ever imagined. Absurdly, Tomoe remained the calm within the turbulent storm as she weakened and tumbled into the earnest grasping of the cancer which overtook her body…day by day.

She learned to accept her fate.

Helpless to do anything, Kenshin watched as she deteriorated before his very eyes. A deep resentment built within his chest at the unfairness of it all. He wept in silent fury at the sorrow which clutched his very soul.

The night Tomoe slipped into the embrace of angels, Kenshin sat by her side, her pale and gaunt hand cradled between his.

A knowing smile graced her pale lips as her sparkling eyes swam with unshed tears.

In a faint whisper, she spoke to him as he watched her with trembling limbs and a heavy heart. "Love you," she managed, visibly swallowing with difficulty. "Be happy…"

In the gentle whisper of the night a couple hours later, she succumbed in a peaceful state of languid dreams, a content look on her pale features. Kenshin swore he heard the jubilant song of heaven's voice and the hushed whisper of angel wings that night…welcoming his wife with open arms.

Bowing his head against her hospital bed, he wept for her, for him…for their lost future.

He'd try to be happy.

He just wasn't sure if it would ever be possible again.

-

**Three Years Later**

_Chicago, Illinois_

The raging rush of the turbulent air blew the loose leaves lying on the congested sidewalk, causing them to lift and wobble in the air. Trees moaned as sprinkles of rain fell from the overhung, gray clouds blocking the shine of the sun. Numerous people bustled busily on the sidewalk, creating a sea of walking bodies and unfamiliar faces. Among them walked a red-haired man. An expression of cool calculation schooled on his features. His worn brown boots tread lightly on the light concrete and his gray and blue flannel shirt mirrored the grumpy mood of Mother Nature. His walking brought him to a thin, brick, ten-story building flanked by blooming red flower beds and graced with a forest green awning hanging over the front glass door.

His new home.

Jogging up the five stairs, Kenshin unlocked the front entrance with the shiny new key he held in his hand and stepped into the cheery white foyer of the building. Yellow tulips placed magically in a clear vase lit up the foyer with a merry smile, while a blue braided rug covered the floor. A stairwell peeked shyly around the corner, revealing its presence.

With even movements, Kenshin climbed up the stairs to the second floor.

Dim, yellow lights lit the narrow hallway creating pale, shifting shadows on the deep maroon walls. The high ceiling crafted in soft brown wood and the somewhat decorative russet tiled floor added an aire of hominess to the otherwise bleak hallway. No miscellaneous paintings hung on the wall, though there were a few squares of deepened wallpaper, darker than the faded surroundings, hinting that there had once been a sprinkle of decoration.

As Kenshin walked silently down the hallway, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and another smaller leather bag clutched in left hand, he sighed and blew the red bangs out of his eyes. His tired eyes came to rest on the broad black door of Apartment # 212. He fished the key out of the pocket of jeans and jammed it into the snug lock of the golden doorknob. The lock turned with a welcoming click and the door slid open with a faint creak.

Pushing inside, Kenshin walked into the empty apartment and dropped his small leather bag on the floor. Closing the door with his foot, he stood in the tiny foyer and gazed at the plain place he'd decided to move into. The front door opened to a small living room connected to a tidy square kitchen. A tiny hallway branched off the living room and led to a small bathroom and one bedroom. He'd have to sleep on the floor with one of the blankets in his duffel bag. His furniture wouldn't be arriving till the next afternoon.

The fading light of the lowering sun peeked through the broken clouds and bathed the room in a soft orange hue of shadowed dusk. Kenshin took a step forward, but then stopped when his foot crunched on a lumpy paper envelope on the floor. He leaned over and grabbed the envelope between his fingers. He tore open the sealed paper and withdrew a small note and thin silver key. Apparently the landlord had slid the small package underneath the door. The key opened his mailbox on the floor below.

The sloppily written note told him to check and make sure the key worked.

Sighing, Kenshin slid the key into his pocket and walked into the dark kitchen. He reached out and flipped on the overhead light. It flickered slowly, coming to life lazily. Kenshin dropped his duffel bag on the floor and stooped down to pull out some miscellaneous food items. He put a box of crackers and a package of flowered paper plates in one of the mahogany cabinets above the small olive counter. A wrapped bundle of paper cups with the same design as the plates joined the two items.

Kenshin grabbed an opened package of cheese crackers from the bag and set them down on the counter. Taking one of the cups, he filled it with tepid water from the sink faucet and gulped it down thirstily. Grabbing a couple of the crackers and popping them into his mouth, Kenshin headed back to the door, chewing as he walked.

He opened the door as quietly as possible and stepped out into the deserted hallway. Shutting the door and locking it behind him, Kenshin walked down the hallway towards the wide stairwell, opting to forgo the clanking elevator that buzzed loudly. The door to the apartment adjacent to his lay open, allowing the laughter from within to fill the hallway with joyous mirth.

Kenshin passed without looking inside.

He hurried down the flight of stairs, his feet clonking on the hollow wood. Once on the first floor of the building, he headed to the where a black sign with gold lettering pointed to the mailboxes. Turning the corner, he came to a wall sprinkled with numerous small metal boxes labeled by floor and apartment number. Quickly scanning the boxes for the second level of the apartment, Kenshin let out a hum of confusion when it only appeared that the odd numbers for that floor were there. Turning and looking around for another sign pointing to more mailboxes, Kenshin sighed when he found none.

Well, this was confusing.

Maybe those people in the apartment next to his knew something. They had an even numbered apartment as well. Chewing the inside of his cheek, Kenshin hurried back up the staircase and walked back down the hall. He slowed and came to halt in front of Apartment # 210.

Light from the room spilled out into the hallway along with the jumbled, cheerful talking of the occupants. Hesitantly, Kenshin stepped up the doorway and peered inside.

The walls of the living room were painted with light lavender, a white loveseat sat underneath the lip of the window, flanked by two small wooden tables, miscellaneous artwork graced the walls while a little television set sat in the corner on a small shelf. A large bookcase dominated one wall, overflowing with countless books.

A young woman with dark hair pulled back into a tidy ponytail appeared from around the corner of the kitchen. Her face flushed with merriment and heat, and her eyes crinkled with joy as melodious laughter spilled from her mouth. She wore a pair of blue overalls with a long-sleeved pale pink shirt underneath and a green ribbon tied prettily in her black hair. The overalls accentuated the swollen curve of her pregnant belly. Maybe five or six months along.

A tall man followed her out, an annoyed look flashing over his face. His blue shirt was soaking wet, dripping sloppily on the linoleum floor. His blue jeans hung low on his hips, half-way hiding his black boots. Sweeping a hand through his mussed brown hair, he sent the girl a sour look. He started to say something to the giggling young woman when he noticed the slight redhead standing in the doorway of the room. He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Can I help you?" he asked. The woman placed a hand on top of her belly and turned to look at Kenshin. She blinked the laughter from her eyes slowly, filling them with an easy curiosity.

Kenshin shifted a little and took a hesitant step back. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you and your wife," he said quietly.

The man held up his hand and shook his head with smile. "Nope. Not married." He grabbed the woman around the waist and ruffled a hand through her hair, drawing a protesting squawk from her. "This is my little sister," he replied warmly. "My name is Sanosuke and this is Kaoru. I don't live here. I'm just visiting the little waif," he teased her with a chuckle.

Eased a little, Kenshin jammed his hands into his pockets. "Do you know where the mail boxes are? I can't seem to find the even ones for our floor."

Sano nodded and stepped away from his sister, giving her a comforting pat on the back. "Yeah, I'll show you. I had to hunt all over with Kaoru to find hers as well. For some reason they decided to hide them in a little room and forgot to put a label announcing their presence." Sano brushed past Kenshin at the door, but turned back to Kaoru who was currently ambling back towards the kitchen. "Don't you dare touch those brownies. Don't need to start poisoning that kid of yours just yet," he kidded, pointing a finger at her. She rolled her eyes and mumbled crossly as she disappeared around the corner.

Motioning for Kenshin to follow him, Sano led him down stairs once more, past the other mailboxes to an opaque glass door. Pushing it open, they both stepped inside the cool small room.

"Which one is yours?" Sano asked, scanning the wall.

"Um, 212," Kenshin responded.

Sano nodded and pointed to the right one. "Sometimes you have to lean on it just right to get the lock to click. They weren't installed very well," he said, looking down at the smaller man. He watched as Kenshin inserted the key, pushed up a little and swung the small metal door open to reveal the empty innards.

"Thanks," Kenshin said with a friendly smile and closed the mailbox. Sano uttered a small reply with a smile.

They exited the small room and walked up to the second story in silence. When they reached Kaoru's apartment, Sano slipped inside. Kenshin started to walk by, but stopped when he heard the soft voice of the young woman.

"Would you like to have some brownies?" Kaoru asked, her eyes twinkling with kindness. She stood in the doorway, leaning slightly against the doorjamb for needed support.

Shaking his head slowly, Kenshin replied sincerely, "Maybe some other time. I'm exhausted."

An understanding look slid over her features as she nodded in agreement. "I know how that feels." She smiled and leaned back, taking the edge of the door in her hand. "If you ever need anything, feel free to knock."

"I'll do that," Kenshin replied.

She gave him one last long look before backing up awkwardly and closing her door softly with a click.

Kenshin stared at her door for a moment, and then turned and walked the few steps back to his apartment and stepped inside.

-

Later that night, lying in the floor in the living room beneath the luminous glow of the window, Kenshin sighed and rolled onto his side, pulling the blanket further up around his shoulders. Annoyingly, sleep eluded him with a mocking sneer. Kenshin blinked and traced the small crack on the wall in front of him with his eyes. It traveled up slowly from the floor, then spliced into two slivers, slithering slowly up the white wall.

Kenshin attempted to shake the familiar melancholy thoughts clouding his mind and tried to imagine fluffy, mind-less sheep prancing over a rickety wooden fence. Wearily he counted their prancing bodies, sleep still dancing just beyond his desperate grasp. As his mind wandered, the brainless sheep were replaced by the cheerful visage of a young woman.

Kaoru.

Kenshin shuddered and rolled onto his back, tangling the blanket around his slim waist. No matter how hard he tried to distract himself from her face…her harmonious voice…she kept coming back with maddening exactness. She held a singular aura around her that subtly sparkled, the glow of pregnancy settling comfortably about her young being. Without a blink, she'd had extended an unwavering hand of congenial friendship towards him. Amazing. To say he had been caught off guard would be a gross understatement.

Maybe…just maybe…he had found someone he could relate to. Someone he could casually talk with.

Kenshin ran a hand through his bangs and closed his eyes once again, sagging against the hard floorboards. Letting loose his mind, he though of the new life he'd started today.

A new city…a new apartment…a new job…new neighbors…a new beginning.

This needed change just might be beneficial to him. A sudden sweeping tilt of relaxation trembled through his limbs. With a silent expel of breath, Kenshin slipped into a dark, dreamless sleep.

-

**Author's Note**: Well, that's the end of the fateful chapter 1. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. The more reviews, the better and the faster I'll be able to punch out the next chapter. I'm thinking it'll be in a couple weeks. We'll see.

Till then…

- Mana


	2. Tides of Friendship

**Author's Note**: Er…sorry I didn't update sooner. I got caught up with some other things and this just fell on the back-burner. I'm delightfully surprised with the number of reviews for the first chapter. Thanks so much.

**Reviewer Responses**:

JBella: I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter so much. Your comments are very appreciated. I hope you like the second chapter as well. Sorry it took me longer than expected to update. But, I hope it was worth the wait! Thanks so much for reviewing.

half-breed-demon-fox: I'm so happy you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Wolfie-chan18: Hope you're feeling better. I'm happy you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm glad you reviewed.

Satora-chan: Thank you for your lovely review. Don't worry about the relationship being rushed…I plan on going slow. I hate it when the characters automatically fall in love after they've known each other a few hours. And I won't be hurting the baby, either, so you can relax on that count. (smile) Thanks so much for your great review. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Hope you like the second as well.

Spirit Rose: Thanks bunches for reviewing. I'm very glad you're enjoying it. (smile)

ZSilver: Thanks for dropping in your thoughts. It's great to hear you like it so far.

Megumi Readman: Got your interest? That's good. I like the idea of Kaoru and Sano being siblings as well. It's fun to write their interactions. I'll try to get cracking on my other stories as well. Thanks for the nice review!

erica6060: That's great you're enjoying my story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks for reviewing.

Bradybunch4529: Hello again! I'm so glad you took the time to review this story. I'm happy you liked it. Writing the scene with Tomoe was hard and it took me a little while to get the scene right. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks so much for reviewing.

Lendra-chan: Frightened that Kaoru's pregnant? Yeah…it is kind of strange that little Kenji isn't the baby she's going to have first. But, that doesn't mean Kenji will never exist, right? (wink) Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like the update.

Kat: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far.

Aine of Knockaine: I'm very happy you like this new story. Thanks for telling me your thoughts. I'm glad you reviewed!

person: The scene with Tomoe's death was the hardest to write. I wanted to make it emotional, but not too over the top with sappy sorrow. I'm glad you liked it. Once again, your review was wonderful. I always look forward to reading what you have to say about each chapter and how the story is progressing. Thanks also for your lovely review for the final part of Amethyst Serendipity.

Ange Noir: Yeah, I ended up putting this story up quicker than I planned. But, I'm happy you like the first chapter. That's great you enjoyed to detailed description of the setting. And, yes…Kenshin will be the main focus/point of view of this story. I figured since I stuck with Kaoru in Tendrils of Sunset, Glorious Twilight and part of Amethyst Serendipity, I needed to give Kenshin a voice. I hope you like the update. Thanks for reviewing.

Mizu-Ryuuseisui Inc: I'm glad you like the way I write. Thanks for leaving your kind review. It means a lot. (smile)

Killer Cool Sobe: I debated on whether to make the father another RK character or not, then figured it would have more of an impact if the father _was_ indeed an RK character, so….yes. Daddy is a fellow RK character. I'm glad you like the first chapter. Thanks so much for your thoughts.

AmayaSaria: I tried to update as fast as possible. I hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks very much for reviewing.

tyro: Thanks for the encouragement. I'm happy you like my story so far.

Keta Himura: Thanks so much for your positive thoughts on my story. I'm very happy you like it so far. I hope you enjoy the update. (smile)

polar bear: Thanks for your nice review. I'm happy you're enjoying it. And as to your question on the whether Kaoru's married or not…scroll down to the bottom to the final A/N. I wrote a small note for everyone to see regarding that matter because a few people mentioned you're question as well. Thanks again! (smile)

Kean: Your thoughts are greatly appreciated. It's great to know you enjoyed the first chapter. Great review! (grin) Thanks for leaving your thoughts.

jep: Here's the update. I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

RogueSummersLover: Thanks so much for reviewing this story as well. I'm happy you like so far. Thanks a lot for telling me what you think.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

_**White Tides of Dazzled Dreams**_

**Chapter 2**

_"Tides of Friendship"_

Pouring steaming, bitter coffee into an insulted mug, Kenshin turned his gaze to the small window above the sink and admired the pretty sparkle of a yellow sunrise. Below his window on the sidewalk, a trickle of early morning pedestrians walked in a relaxed pace, tuned to the gentle air of Saturday morning. Once the mug was full, Kenshin replaced the glass pot in the coffee machine, and snapped the black lid on top of the full metal mug.

Kenshin stepped away from the counter, the mug clutched in his left hand while grabbing a wadded up white napkin with an address written on it. Stuffing the napkin in his front jean pocket, he moved into the bare living area and to the front door of the apartment. Opening it, locking it, then walking down the hallway, he cast a quick glance at the closed door of apartment #210 and sighed. Kenshin lifted his mug and took a hesitant sip of the steamy brew, licking his lips afterwards. He had just begun to swiftly travel down the stairs, when his eyes widened and a small sound of alarm stuck to the back of his throat.

Hastily placing his mug on the flat banister, Kenshin hurried to the small woman who appeared to be teetering on the edge of one of the stairs on the middle of the staircase. Quickly grabbing the upper part of her arm and steadying her, Kenshin sighed in relief when she let out a small squeak of surprise. Standing on the step above her, Kenshin looked down at the young face of his pregnant neighbor and bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from verbally berating her for stupidly carrying too much stuff down a flight of stairs.

Her arms were filled with three rectangular boxes, a small canvas tote bag slung over one arm, while a light lavender duffel bag hung on her left shoulder. Add a swollen stomach to the mess and get an unsteady pregnant woman with apparently no sense, whatsoever.

Kaoru blinked rapidly, clutched the boxes a bit more tightly to her chest and sucked in a few rapid breaths of relief. Biting her bottom lip, she turned sideways and gazed up at Kenshin with a sheepish smile of gratitude.

"Thanks," she said softly.

Kenshin stepped down beside her and gently, but firmly took the boxes from her grasp. "You really shouldn't carry this much, you know. It's a recipe for disaster."

A glint of annoyance flashed in her sapphire eyes and she turned away from him. Stepping down the stairs as quickly as she could, Kaoru clenched her teeth together and jerkily swiped her loose hair from her face. Kenshin followed her with a patient smile on his lips, amused by her stiff behavior. He trailed behind her out the door of their apartment building, his arms still full with her boxes. He wondered if she realized he had them…

Clearing his throat, Ken slightly quickened his pace to where he was able to walk comfortably beside her. "Forget something?"

Startled, Kaoru wiped her head to the side and peered confusedly at him. Lowering her gaze to the boxes in his arms, a small blush stained her pale cheeks. "Ah…," Kaoru started as her pace slowed. "Yeah." She reached to take them from him, but he deftly pulled them away from her grasp, a small smile sneaking on his lips when she frowned and her eyes narrowed. "I can carry them," she started.

"I know."

"Then, I can take them from you…"

Kenshin sighed and shook his head. "If you don't mind, I'll just carry them for you. Besides, I need to go in this direction anyways."

The suspicious light dimmed from her eyes as Kaoru grasped the strap of her canvas bag, bringing it up to sit on her shoulder. She sighed, and turned her gaze back to the sidewalk, her pace regaining its normal speed.

"Thank you," she replied for the second time in less than five minutes.

Kenshin felt like asking for the two bags she still carried, but bit his tongue, knowing the black haired woman would be slightly insulted and automatically rebuke his offer. Sighing, Kenshin shook his head and stopped beside her when they came to an intersection. Waiting for the light to change and signal for their crossing, Kenshin tilted his head to the side.

"Where are we heading, if I may ask?"

Kaoru scanned the many passing cars. "Um, my dojo."

Surprised, Kenshin replied, "You have a dojo in the city?"

A proud smile graced her lips and she nodded as she stepped off the curb and onto the pedestrian crosswalk. "My father founded it and when he died, I became the new owner and master." Looking up at Kenshin's face she shrugged. "Though, I haven't been able to do much lately because of my…condition," she said softly patting her bulging belly. "My brother's been helping me out."

"You used to teach the classes?"

"Yep. It's been only recently that I had to hand over the teaching role to Sano and an assistant."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked through the miscellaneous people on the sidewalk. Kaoru hummed a random tune to herself as she nodded absently to some people who walked past her. Kenshin tightened his loose grip on her boxes and side-stepped a small Pekinese who struggled to keep up with the rigorous pace of his owner. Kaoru watched the dog fondly as he passed her and smiled to herself.

Kenshin followed her around a corner and his eyes widened when his gaze fell on the large yellow sign jutting out from a brick wall, announcing the presence of KamiyaDojo. Even he knew the dojo was one of the best within the city and known for its excellent teaching techniques. Turning his gaze down to the small woman he walked beside, a new respect for her bloomed in his chest. He never would have imagined she was involved in this line of work.

Pointing to the sign, Kaoru smiled. "That's it. Right there."

The gentle fingers of the wind blew small wisps of her hair against her cheeks causing her to lift a hand and brush them behind her ear. Her face glowed with luminescent pride.

Seconds later, they walked up to the large wooden door barring the entrance to Kaoru's dojo. She slowly walked up the four steps and pushed her hand against the door, swinging it open smoothly. Kenshin reached up a hand and held the door open for her as she slipped inside, then walked in after her. The small foyer was brightly lit with a polished wood floor, branching off into two narrow hallways, one leading to a small conglomeration of offices and another to the large open room for her classes. Shouts, laughter and jumbled talking filtered into the foyer causing a soft smile to curve on Kaoru's lips.

Instead of going to her students, she headed left and walked down the hall to a small office with its door open wide in a welcoming manner. Gesturing over her shoulder, she motioned for Kenshin to set down the boxes in a blue chair next to the wall.

"Just set them down here," Kaoru said, slipping the canvas bag from her shoulder and setting it down on the corner of the mahogany desk while also placing the small lavender duffel bag on the floor.

Kenshin followed her instructions and turned to Kaoru as she placed a hand on the small of her back as an uncomfortable grimace momentarily touched her face. Haltingly, she gazed at the photos of smiling people on the wall behind Kenshin, then walked towards him, a welcoming smile on her face.

"Do you want to see the rest of the dojo?" she asked.

Nodding, Kenshin replied. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Kaoru slipped past him and walked back down the hall, turning her head to the side to see if Kenshin followed her. When they reached the large entrance frame of the practice hall, Kaoru placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side when she saw her brother standing in the middle of the talking students with an exasperated frown in his face and his eyebrows drawn together in annoyance as he stared at a young man standing to the side clutching his stomach in hilarity as he heaved with laughter.

"That's not funny," Sano told the laughing youngster through clenched teeth.

In response, the younger man cracked open one eye and waved his hand dismissively as he continued to laugh.

"Yahiko," Sano started, a menacing growl in his tone. "That is not funny."

Yahiko brushed a hand through his ruffled black hair as his laughter subsided, leaving a humorous grin on his lips. "Ah, Sano," he smiled smugly, crossing his arms over his chest in a fluid motion. "Don't feel bad about it. It happens to everyone, right?"

Sano's eyes narrowed to small slits as his face turned a light shade of pink. "Boy, you are dead. D - E - A - D."

"Oh, is that so," Yahiko replied lifting an eyebrow. "I don't think - OW!" he yelped, grabbing his head in between his hands and jerking around to see Kaoru standing behind him, a bokken in her hands and an irritated look on her features. "Shit, Kaoru."

Kaoru shoved the bokken into Yahiko's arms and flicked him on the forehead with her thumb and forefinger. "Quit fooling around. I didn't hire you as an assistant to bug my brother."

Yahiko mumbled something incoherent under his breath as he stalked away, his previous amusement abandoned. Sano watched Yahiko with his eyes, his annoyance dimming. Turning his gaze to his sister, he smiled and walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a brotherly move of affection.

"So what brings you here? I told you I had it handled," Sano asked her, peering down at Kaoru's face.

Kaoru raised an ironic eyebrow. "You forgot to take those boxes from my apartment yesterday."

A sheepish look crossed his features as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Uh, yeah."

Looking behind her, Sano raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw Kenshin standing the side, leaning against the wall. "Hey! I didn't expect to see you here."

Kaoru's lips curved wryly as she stepped away from her brother. "He helped me carry those boxes. I almost fell face first down the stairs because my arms were full with all that stuff."

The smile on Sano's face was immediately replaced with a concerned frown. "You okay?"

Kenshin stepped away from the wall and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "She's fine. Just needed to be steadied a bit."

"I thought I told you to get me when you needed help…," Sano started.

"Oh, shut up," Kaoru said poking him in the stomach playfully.

Kenshin watched the two bicker with one another with a smile, his eyes hooded with an unreadable emotion. Stepping away from them, Kenshin lifted a hand in farewell and cleared his throat.

"I need to be going," he said. "I have an appointment with someone."

Kaoru turned from her brother and raised her eyebrows. "Thanks again for helping me." She bit her lip and seemed to contemplate something. "I'm cooking spaghetti tonight for dinner and Sano and Yahiko are coming over. If you want to join us, you can," she offered, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm probably not going to be back till late, so I'll have to decline. But, thank you for the offer."

She sighed and nodded, watching as the redhead turned and headed out of the dojo.

-

Twenty minutes later, Kenshin stepped into the crowded interior of a red and white checkered diner smelling of fried food and grease. Choosing an empty booth in the back, he slid onto the cool exterior of the seat and rested his arms on top of the clean tabletop. A middle-aged waitress reeking of stale cigarettes and cheap mouthwash came to a stop at the end of the table, placing her left hand on her hip.

"Can I get you anything, sweetie?" she asked sarcastically, smacking loudly on her electric pink bubblegum. Pen poised on the yellow slip of paper she held to write down his order, she raised a jagged eyebrow.

"Just some water right now. I'm waiting for someone," Kenshin replied.

Rolling her eyes upward in a motion of annoyance, the waitress stalked off as she jammed her pen and yellow pad into the pocket of the red apron tied sloppily around her waist.

Five minutes later, Kenshin sat back against the hard cushion on the back of the booth and sighed glumly. His full glass of ice water sat unhappily before him as he slid his gaze covertly to the side to catch the dirty look his waitress sent his way. She grew more and more disgusted with him as the seconds ticked by, because he hadn't ordered any food yet. Running a hand through his red hair, Kenshin's muscles relaxed slightly when he saw his good friend step through the clear glass door. Sending the tall, black haired man a wry look as he slid silently into seat opposite Kenshin, Kenshin wrapped his fingers loosely around his water glass.

"You're a little late," Kenshin said to him.

The man raised an eyebrow while keeping his features schooled in an uninterested expression; his eyes cast a cool glint.

"Is that so?"

"Not a big deal, Aoshi. Though our waitress would like to serve me as the lunch special," Kenshin responded.

Aoshi gave a noncommittal grunt.

"How did the case go?" Kenshin asked with interest, fiddling absentmindedly with the paper straw wrapper.

A pleased look crossed Aoshi's features as he leaned back in the booth and tapped his fingertips against the tabletop. "We won. Mrs. Kyser was awarded custody of her children when I brought your research results to the attention of the judge. Your results helped to shed Mr. Kyser of his…false pretenses and revealed him to be the wrongdoer he is."

A hint of relief crept into Kenshin gaze and he rubbed his forehead tiredly with the palm of his hand. "Good, good. I only wished I had caught onto his true personality in the first place. I was so blinded by my own…"

"You need to stop worrying about it. It's been corrected, now."

"I know."

Aoshi picked up the folded menu in front of him and scrutinized the many entrees. "Good," he replied.

"Have you looked at the new office building, yet?" Kenshin asked. "I thought we could go over there today and check out the building to get a head start on making it presentable enough for business. The sooner we get back on our feet, the better for our clients."

Aoshi nodded approvingly. "I haven't been there, yet, but I do agree with you." He appeared to falter uncharacteristically and set the menu face down on the tabletop. "Are you sure you still want to head up the research division and not take on any more cases of your own? We made a great duo. Plus with you acting as the second lawyer, we'd be able to take on more clients and retain a larger income."

Kenshin sipped leisurely on his water as a calm smile slid over his lips. "I would rather do as I have planned. This way we can spend twice as much time on each client and get a better feel for each situation. I don't want any more slip-ups on my part. Plus I won't be drowning myself with an impossible workload anymore."

Aoshi studied his friend and fellow lawyer as something akin to admiration glinted in his gaze. Nodding, he looked up as the dowdy waitress parked herself at the foot of the table, pen poised dangerously in her hand.

"Are you ready _now_?" she asked with a poorly concealed snarl.

Aoshi looked from Kenshin to the waitress, a tiny smile on his lips. "What's the lunch special?"

-

Hours later, Kenshin trudged tiredly up the stairs of his apartment building. He groaned inwardly when he realized his coffee mug was not in the place he haphazardly left it that morning in his momentary panic. Good thing he had an extra. Reaching inside his jean pocket, Kenshin pulled out the small gold key-ring which held his keys and singled out the one for his apartment door.

Coming to a halt in front of his door, befuddlement clouded his features as he reached out a tentative hand and pulled off the small blue slip of paper taped on his door. As he read the neat scrawl of handwriting on the note, an amazed chuckled rumbled in his chest as he unlocked his door.

_Found your coffee mug on the banister when I came home. If you want it back, you'll have to stop by tomorrow morning so I can repay you with some fresh coffee made by the world-class coffee machine my brother gave me. See you then, neighbor._

_Kaoru_

Closing his door behind him, Kenshin shook his head in incredulity.

Guess that's where he'd be tomorrow morning. He just couldn't abandon his coffee mug like that…

-

**Author's Note**: Kenshin a lawyer...anyone see that coming? I know I didn't. I actually planned on making his profession something else, but then I decided being a lawyer fit better with the storyline...

A couple reviewers asked me the same question, and I figure everyone should know my answer, so I'm going to list it out of the reviewer responses...

Father of baby: Who is he? Well, actually, I just figured that out this morning. (evil grin) And I can't tell you guys just who he is, yet. But, it will be revealed in due time…promise. And, I will admit that he is a fellow RK character. As for Kaoru's relationship with the father… married to/widowed/abandoned/ he's missing/they're divorced…you'll have to wait and see for that as well.

I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible. Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it.


	3. Tides of Doubt

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry it took so long for the update. Hopefully I'll be able to start updating at a more regular pace. I really enjoyed reading all the great reviews everyone left. Thanks so much. I hope you continue to review and enjoy. Thanks for the support! I hope everyone had a great summer! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**White Tides of Dazzled Dreams**

Chapter 3

_"Tides of Doubt"_

The acrid smell of wet paint saturated the air of the room as the small dark-haired woman rolled a deep navy color onto the walls. Sniffing, Misao stepped back to admire her handiwork, placing her hands on her hips, careful to keep the paint-soaked roller away from her jeans. Tapping her toe against the floor as she contemplated her next move, she pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side. Bending down, she placed the roller in the plastic orange paint pan and grabbed a thinning roll of bright blue tape. To avoid unwanted paint touching the white moldings along the middle of the wall, Misao taped the boundaries. Once done, she dampened the roller with the navy paint and started to paint the wall again.

The waiting room she now painted was small and square-shaped, allowing enough room for a handful of chairs and receptionist desk. The deep navy color of the walls exuded a serious tone, while the wood floors created a homey, yet professional quality. A sheet covered the wooden floors as Misao painted to avoid paint from marring the gleaming wood.

Misao worked alone, the others in the small office elsewhere, helping to remodel another room. In a short time, it would officially be an office of law, home to Aoshi Shinomori and Kenshin Himura. Misao had worked for the duo previously as their receptionist in the time that they had worked in Chicago three years ago. When Kenshin's wife died, they had moved outside the city to a more rural area for a quieter existence. For reasons unknown to her, they had come back to the city though, and Misao was unsure as to whether she was happy about their new change in address or not.

Raising her arm to itch her nose with her wrist, Misao sighed and cast a weary look at the closed door to her right, which opened to a small hallway leading to currently empty offices. During the three years they had been gone, she'd worked as waitress. Receptionist jobs had been few and far between at the time of her immediate unemployment, and money wasn't something she could have done without, especially with the steep price of helping her sister save up money for college classes. It was her sister's dream of eventually becoming a doctor, but she had to graduate with a bachelor's degree first. Megumi, her sister, had received a scholarship from the University of Chicago which paid for two-thirds her expenses. Misao helped her pay the remaining sum.

Like Megumi, Misao had also had a dream. _Had_, as in past tense, though. The minute Aoshi and Kenshin had moved their practice out of Chicago had pretty much deflated her pathetically obvious dreams. It sucked to have your inner-most feelings shoved in your face in the moment you're most vulnerable. Misao inwardly cringed as she remembered to look of blank inattention on Aoshi's face when she had, at the spur of the moment, revealed how she really felt about the dour, handsome, and silent man whom she had come to love in the time she had worked for him. At the time, her romantic heart had come up with the ridiculous scenario that he would sweep her in his arms and take her away with him to his new home and they'd live happily ever after.

Misao snorted. She'd read too many damn fairy tales growing up. They brainwashed you. Seriously.

Kenshin, not Aoshi, called her last week, asking if she wanted her old job back, working as their receptionist again. If she could relive the moment, she'd say 'no' and slam the phone down, but the second she had thought of seeing Aoshi again, she had literally melted and agreed over the phone without a second thought. Her commonsense apparently only showed up when it wasn't needed, like this morning when she opted forgo the puddle in the middle of the sidewalk instead of walking through it and soaking her feet. Though wet feet would have merely been inconvenient, this situation a disaster.

When she walked through the door earlier that morning, the first thing she had seen was Aoshi. He hadn't changed in the three years; his black hair remained the same length, he wore the same type of clothes, and the expression on his handsome face was identical the one molded on his features when she had last seen him. Her legs had turned to jelly as she wobbled weakly at the doorway, looking a complete idiot. Good thing there was a handle to hold onto, or the embarrassing situation would have turned into a veritable nightmare. Finally composing herself after a few long seconds, shuffling her feet, and feeling her face grow bright red, she had managed a weak greeting. He answered with a typical nod and left the room when Kenshin called him.

She hadn't seen him again, thank goodness. Secretly, she was afraid her silly knees would give out again, and she'd land face first in the blue paint. Walking home looking like a blue smurf wasn't a fanciful thought. Shifting her stance, Misao braced one hand against her hip as she rolled the paint onto the wall. Wait till she told Megumi about her new job. She'd flip.

The door to her right opened and Kenshin stepped into the small room, his eyes scanning the almost finished paint job. A small smile showed his pleasure at her fast work and his violet eyes warmed pleasantly when they settled on her slightly pale face. Though they hadn't talked much to each other in the past, there was a silent friendship between the two. Not spoken about and not overanalyzed by either, they were comfortable with each other.

"Almost done?" he asked.

"Mmm, pretty much. Just a few touch ups and everything will be in the clear."

"Good. Aoshi wants to open the office as soon as humanly possible. He's worried about loosing clients."

Misao smiled slightly and averted her gaze. "Ah, now how come I don't believe that? Aoshi worried?"

Kenshin chuckled. "Mildly concerned?"

"That's better."

"I know it's only noon, but it's a Saturday and I don't want to wear you out on your first day back with us. I'm sure Megumi has the whole afternoon planned out for the both of you, and I'd hate to have you miss her festivities," he told her.

"You know my sister too well. I managed to escape the apartment this morning before she gave me the rundown of our day on the town," Misao grinned. "She's already tried to call me nine times."

Kenshin nodded. "Well, go on. I can put away the paint. I'll see you on Monday?"

He noticed the hesitant tilt of her head, the slow intake of breath. Her eyes flickered with an unreadable emotion as she smiled faintly. "Yeah. I'll see you on Monday." Slipping her bare feet into her leather sandals, Misao reached down and picked up her green purse sprinkled with little purple flowers. Lifting a hand in farewell, she waved as she pushed open the tinted door and stepped out onto the sidewalk.

As she started home, her feet moving mechanically, she sighed. Why hadn't she taken the option Kenshin had subtly given moments ago to quit and walk away from the duo? It had been all she thought about during the time before she arrived this morning and the entire time she had painted the walls.

Grudgingly deciding to be honest with herself, she slowly admitted she had felt a little happy when she saw Aoshi earlier. Well, maybe _really_ happy. She'd forgotten the thrill of seeing him, the familiar twist in her stomach and the knot which always formed in her throat. He was the only man who made her feel that way, and Misao wondered if he would be the only man in her entire life that, unbeknownst to said men, would sink his claws into her heart the moment she laid eyes on him, hooking her for better or for worse. Spending time with Aoshi would help her decide what to do with her future. And maybe it would decide who she spent her future with as well.

Misao lifted her head and watched the hazy sky crawl at a sloth's pace. As she walked, her hands clenched at her sides and her back gradually straightened. A new resolve clutched her heart as her worried expression melted into a more devious, more calculated look. Aoshi better watch out.

* * *

Gripping the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, Kenshin grimaced. The smell of the wet paint was starting to give him a headache. If there was one smell in the world that he hated, abhorred, detested…it was paint. It seemed to seep spitefully into his mind and wreak painful havoc with his nerves. Stepping out into the narrow hall, he walked to the open door of the first office on the right. Standing in the doorway, he leaned against the frame and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think I'm going to head out."

Aoshi looked up from the boxes he was moving. "Okay. Get here early tomorrow and we can start moving in some of the furniture." He appeared distracted for a moment as his eyes searched the room. As if remembering a stray thought, Aoshi hesitated and turned back to Kenshin. "Did you ever get your coffee mug back?"

Smiling ruefully, Kenshin nodded as he scratched the back of his neck. "Got it this morning. My neighbor had already filled it with coffee, too. Really good coffee."

At hearing Kenshin's answer, his concentration shifted back to his boxes and turned away from him. "Good. Now you don't have buy another one."

Kenshin nodded, letting his eyes scan the room. "See you tomorrow, then."

Leaving the doorway, Kenshin walked down the remaining stretch of hallway, turning to step into another office. Grabbing his small ring of keys from on top of a stack of boxes, he put them into his pocket and headed out of the building.

He locked the entrance door behind him, and swiftly inhaled the fresh air of midday. Clearing his head of the paint fumes, he sighed and jammed his hands into his pockets. The walk home may take a while, but Kenshin welcomed the silent and meditative time. The outside air surrounding him and the bustle of people around him gave him an anonymity that he relished. Taking his time, his gait was slow and methodical, his thoughts distant.

Wrapped so totally in his mental ramblings, he almost didn't realize a while later when he arrived at his apartment building. The sound of childish giggles snapped him out of his encompassing reverie. Lifting his gaze, he realized he was ten feet away from a decorative lemonade stand. A wooden crate about two feet tall covered with a purple tablecloth sat before him. The table cloth was decorated with sparkly swirls of green glitter and yellow star stickers which had started to fall off the fabric. A small cardboard sign was taped to the front of the crate. It read: lemondaide: 5 cents. Two small girls were busy pouring the lukewarm yellow liquid into clear plastic cups. A familiar young woman sat beside them in an orange striped lawn-chair, carefully supervising their actions.

"No! You put too much in that one, Suzume!" the girl with shoulder length brown hair exclaimed as the smaller girl with pigtails, Suzume, overfilled a plastic cup. "Fill it like Kaoru told us!" Prying the pitcher from her sister's hands, Ayame reached for a cup and showed her sister what she meant.

"That's what I did," Suzume whined as she bounced up and down impatiently. "Isn't it, Kaoru? Isn't that what I did?"

Kaoru leaned forward, and patted Suzume's head reassuringly. "You did overfill it slightly, honey. Why don't you try it again? I'm sure you'll get it perfect next time."

Suzume pouted for a moment, disappointed with verification of her failure, but as she watched her older sister fill another cup, she decided she could do it better than her. Ten times better in fact.

"I didn't know you helped run a lemonade stand?" Kenshin started as he stepped closer, watching the young girls work, then turning his gaze to Kaoru's face.

If she was surprised to see him, she didn't show it. Her dark hair was pulled back in its customary ponytail, anchored with a yellow ribbon. The yellow t-shirt she wore advertised the lemonade for sale. A wide smile creased her lips as she cocked her head to the side in greeting. "Oh, yes. This is a tradition. Every first Saturday of the month, the three of us set up our lemonade stand and sell lemonade. Saturday is also gardening day, but in my current condition it's a little hard to get down in the dirt and plant," she replied with a grin as she patted her pregnant swell. "But I drafted my brother to help plant. He's on the other side of the building with the flowers."

Suzume looked up from her five full cups of lemonade. "You want some mister? It's only 5 cents," she exclaimed holding out both her hands showing him ten fingers.

Ayame grabbed one of her sister's hands. "Five is only one hand."

Kenshin chuckled and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to Suzume. Her eyes rounded, and she sent Kaoru a wide-eyed look of astonishment. "How much does he get with this, Kaoru? A thousand cups?"

Kaoru shook her head with a surprised laugh. "No, not quite that much." Turning to Kenshin, she said, "I'm not sure we have enough change for you."

"Oh, I don't need change. Just give me one cup and consider the rest a donation to your business."

"What's a donation?" asked Suzume.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Kaoru replied, "It will help us buy supplies next month for our stand."

"Really? That's great," the small girl exclaimed, excitement apparent in her voice. "Thanks mister." Grabbing the cup she had overfilled, she tried to hand it to Kenshin without spilling any liquid. Small drops of lemonade spilled over the top of the cup despite her careful movements. With a bright smile, she said, "You get the mostest lemonade. Here!"

Kenshin gingerly picked it up and took a sip of the bitter brew. "Very good! Thanks so much girls."

"You're welcome!" both exclaimed together, happy he seemed to enjoy their lemonade. "We made it ourselves."

Kaoru smiled at him, and leaned back in her chair. Brushing her bangs from her forehead, she silently studied him. "Thanks for stopping by. I wish we had more high paying customers like you," she teased.

Kenshin chuckled, and backed away from their stand, heading to the front door of the apartment building. Waving slightly, he promised to return next time they set up their stand. Kaoru watched him disappear into the building, happy he had bought lemonade from the little girls. They now bubbled with excitement, renewed in their attempt to get people to buy their lemonade.

* * *

"Why didn't you just tell her we were busy," Yahiko grumbled, glaring at Sano's back. "This is ridiculous. If I wanted to plant flowers, I'd be in the landscaping or gardening business. I thought you told me we would be doing something interesting today when you called me last night?"

"It is interesting. It's supposed to be teaching you patience."

"To hell with patience. You can't actually mean you like doing this?"

Dropping the pink planting shovel he held in his hand, Sano turned to give Yahiko a withering glare. "No. I don't. But there are some things that have to be done that we don't like doing. And this happens to be one of them, kid."

Brushing the sweat from his brow, Yahiko leaned back away from the flower bed and lifted a dirty hand. "You lied to me so you'd get free labor!"

"I did not," Sano replied, picking up his small shovel and burying it in the moist soil. "Quit whining."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Yahiko watched Sano sneeze and shake his head to clear his sinuses. "Kaoru did this on purpose to punish us for our behavior at the dojo yesterday."

"No, she didn't."

"Oh, yes, she did."

"How is that?" Sano replied, his voice filled with sarcasm. "Enlighten me."

"Don't you think she's trying to send us message, making us plant Pansies? She does know you're slightly allergic to them, doesn't she?"

Frowning, Sano nodded. "But she didn't pick what we plant. The owner of the building did that."

Shaking his head, eyes gleaming, Yahiko leaned forward, grabbing one of the magenta pansies from the plastic container and shoved it in Sano's face. "Believe what you want to, but I know Kaoru did this on purpose!"

Sighing and covering the delicate root system of a different pansy he just placed in the soil, Sano replied, "I think you have serious problems." He plucked the gnarled pansy from Yahiko's outthrust hand and started to plant it. "I think you should find a hobby. Besides the dojo, I mean. Maybe reading would help you keep calm."

Yahiko snorted as he brushed his dirt covered fingers on the front of his faded blue jeans. "Maybe you should take some of your own advice, and find a hobby other than picking fights with strangers."

Sano chose to ignore that comment as he continued to plant the small flowers.

"Besides," Yahiko continued, "I already have a hobby."

"What's that?"

"Annoying you."

* * *

Evening receded calmly into night; the lazy pink light of dusk slowly dimming into a deep purple that draped the sky. Through the open blinds covering his window, Kenshin watched the traffic trickle and the amount of people on the sidewalk dwindle as the frenzied pace of daytime slowed to a sluggish crawl. His stomach growled loudly, interrupting his thoughts. He hadn't eaten since that morning when he had wolfed down a stale piece of slightly brown toast on his way out the door. Because of the lack of kitchen supplies and food, he decided to order take-out again for the third time that week. Though he now had furniture, he needed to work on unpacking his cooking utensils which were in one of the many boxes lined up against the walls of his apartment.

He was heading to refrigerator to study the bright orange flyer advertising restaurants that deliver in the area, when he heard a soft knock on his door. Searching his mind for who could possibly be at his door, he was pleasantly surprised when he found Kaoru on the other side, a full plastic Tupperware container in her hands.

Smiling friendly, she thrust it forward, obviously expecting him to take it. "I noticed you've been getting takeout these past few days and was wondering if you'd like some real food. I always seem to make more than I need, and since it usually just sits in my refrigerator and goes bad before I get around to eating the rest of it, I figured you could enjoy it."

Kenshin took the container from her and started to thank her, when she continued on.

"I'll admit, I'm not much of a cook, but I've learned a few things from the classes I've been taking recently, and I feel I have lasagna down pretty well."

"I'm not much a cook myself," Kenshin admitted with a sheepish shrug. "I can cook a few things, but not a lot. At least enough to keep me alive."

Kaoru hummed in agreement. "I wanted to thank you as well for being nice to the two little girls today. They recently just moved here, because their parents were killed in a car accident. They live with their elderly grandfather who actually owns the building. They live on the top floor. The lemonade stand is something that they can look forward to that's different from their usual routine of daycare. You really made them happy with the five dollars."

"Well, I'm happy they liked it so much."

"Hey, Kaoru," Sano said from behind her, "I'm going across the street to the convenience store to get some milk and soda. Are you craving anything weird tonight?"

Pursing her lips, she turned around, brushing her ponytail off her shoulder and onto her back. "No. But I would like some vanilla ice cream to keep in the freezer just in case."

"Right," he replied, turning and leaving her in the hallway, taking the stairs two at a time as he descended.

Kaoru turned around to face Kenshin again, her eyebrows drawn together in a slight frown. "I don't like leaving Yahiko alone in my apartment. He always manages to damage something. Just give me back the container when you're through."

Kenshin nodded, thanked her again and closed the door. She stood in the hallway for a few moments, her eyes on his closed door. She was intrigued by her neighbor, wondering why a hint of sadness touched his gaze every once and while. And why he seemed so distant and drawn into himself. In a way, she could relate to the melancholy that clung to him, and to the solitude he so visibly wished for. But, where she kept it as a defense, he seemed to keep his sorrow as a reminder of the past. Of a past that seemed to haunt him.

Kaoru sighed and shook herself. Walking the few steps back to her apartment, she relaxed. Placing a hand on her stomach, she felt her heart glow with warmth. She stepped into the cozy, familiar atmosphere of her apartment with an easy smile on her lips.


	4. Tides of Preparation

**Author's Note**: With any luck not everyone has abandoned me because of my sloth slow updates. I'm really hoping you guys think the wait is worth it, though. Thanks for reading, and I sincerely hope for you to enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**White Tides of Dazzled Dreams**

Chapter 4

_"Tides of Preparation_"

The thick cover of ominous rain clouds blanketed the sky, covering the city like a dark, wet shroud. The rain fell from the clouds' stifling embrace in steady sheet with a forceful heaviness that hit the sidewalk with a thunderous staccato beat. Peering dismally through the clear glass of the dojo's front door, Kaoru let out a solemn sigh, heavy with resignation. Laying her fingers against the cool glass, she lowered her head and gritted her teeth.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "Of all the days…," she trailed off, lowered her hand from the window and pursing her lips. She stepped away from the door, her feet carrying her to her office in the back of the small hallway. Grabbing her thin blazer from the chair, she shrugged into the jacket. Reaching down slowly, she grasped the strap of her purse, slinging the small bag over her shoulder. She stepped over to her desk and picked up her key ring, holding the keys tightly in her palm. Her steps were slow and collected as she walked back to the front door, her mouth drawn into a thin line of irritation. Her fingers itched for the comforting feel of a helpful umbrella handle, but sadly she would be able to use no such contraption.

Despite Sano's annoying nagging previously that morning, Kaoru had set out without the trusty shield, the thought of rain disrupting the beautifully glorious day that had reigned earlier the farthest thing from her mind. Now as she stood at the front door of her dojo, Kaoru mentally berated herself for the rash and ignorant decision she'd made that morning.

"Well," she started, her voice full of agitated displeasure, "here I go."

Pulling the top of her jacket up to help cover her head, Kaoru pushed open the door and stepped out into the falling flood. She quickly locked the dojo door steady fingers and then turned to take in the roaring applause of the sky.

It was hard to see in front of her, the encompassing rain was falling so profusely. Kaoru's footsteps were hurried with a rising impatience as she made her way down the sidewalk. There were a small handful of fellow pedestrians braving the fierce weather, passing Kaoru as they hurried to their destinations. By the time she had reached the first intersection which she needed to cross, her hair was plastered to her head, and her jeans soaked through. The cool water from the growing puddles leaked through the soft cloth material of her flimsy sneakers. Lowering the top of her jacket from her head, Kaoru sucked in a deep breath as she wiped away some of the rain falling inconveniently onto her face. As she waited, shifting her weight from foot to foot, it seemed like she had been standing at the edge of that concrete curb for an hour, though in actuality she had been there less than a minute. Ducking her head, Kaoru reflected on the weather, and the transformation that nature had wrought on the city in the matter of a few hours.

It seemed a lot like her life – how it had been beautifully brilliant right before the seams holding her existence together had come loose, sagging and leaving gaping holes that scraped her aching soul. She had learned to focus her mind and separate herself from the deep pain, slowly dampening the fever of sorrow that enshrouded her, suffocating her. With the help of her brother and her friends, she began to center the majority of her energy on the baby. Her unborn baby became the sole meaning of her life, the steady rock that she concentrated all her energy and all her thoughts on.

Standing there in the rain, Kaoru felt a small, secret smile curve her lips. Though her life was turning out not at all like she had expected, this unknown future suited her. It suited her rather well.

She was startled out of her reverie when a solid surface covered her head, deflecting the rain from her. The pitter-patter of the rain as it slapped against the thin material of the umbrella above her head caused her lift her gaze and peer curiously at the person shielding her from the downpour falling from the heavy clouds.

Her wary blue eyes met a soft amethyst pair, staring down at her with a curious protectiveness. His red hair was damp and loose in its ponytail, his jacket coated with a thin layer of moisture. He held the bottom of the red umbrella in his right hand while in his left hand he held a small plastic bag, which, Kaoru guessed, contained some sort of food. A soothing warmth spread through her chest as she looked into his unblinking stare.

"Hi," she said softly, breaking the silence.

He sighed. "Hello."

The other people standing on the curb surged forward as the "walk" sign lit up across the street and started to count down from twenty. Kaoru broke eye contact with Kenshin and watched as the others crossed the slick street. When she started forward to follow them, he was a step behind her, keeping the small shelter of the umbrella above her head. His footsteps matched her balanced pace as he followed her down the sodden sidewalk. The rest of the way back to their apartment building was spent in silence, though Kaoru felt comfortable with it, even welcomed the wordless walk. She felt like she almost got to know him a little better, got to know more of his character on the short walk, despite the fact he didn't speak. He was just _there_. And funny enough…that was sufficient. And what she thought was a dreary day turned into to something else…something more meaningful.

When they reached to stoop of their building, Kenshin closed the umbrella and tried to shake some of the moisture off. Kaoru held open the lobby door for him as he then quickly hurried inside. Passing through the cheery lobby, they made their way together to the small staircase. They climbed slowly up the carpet-shrouded staircase, a hushed pair. In the small hallway, Kaoru turned to him as they walked, her eyes clear and friendly on his.

"Thank you. I was really getting soaked back there," she said as they came to a stop in front of her apartment door. "Sano told me to bring an umbrella with me, but I chose not to listen."

Kenshin smiled in return as he nodded his head with a slight motion. "You're welcome. I'm glad I could help."

He turned and moved to go into his apartment when Kaoru laid her hand down on the cool metal doorknob of her door and blurted out, "Wait, Kenshin. I really feel I ought to give you more than just a 'thank you' so why don't you come over Saturday around 7:00. My brother is cooking dinner and I would really like for you to join the two of us." Kaoru cocked her head to the side and sent him a slightly pleading glance.

He stood there for a long moment, his eyes trained on hers. He turned the doorknob of his apartment and opened the door.

"I would like that," he replied with a small smile.

"Good."

With a final glance, he disappeared into his apartment and softly closed the door.

* * *

It had been a quiet, steady day at the office. Those who had scheduled appointments arrived on time, and there was even enough time left over for a few walk-ins to be allowed near the end of the day. At the small receptionist desk in the navy blue waiting room, Misao read over the names she had highlighted, signaling that they had already met with Aoshi. Only one name remained unhiglighted on Aoshi's checklist. Sticking a pencil behind her ear, she flipped through some loose paperwork and started to organize it into designated stacks. One man sat in one of the soft chairs in the corner of the waiting room, waiting patiently to be called back so he could talk with Aoshi. His eyes were glued to the muted television on the adjacent wall. A newscaster was reporting the occurrences of the day in her serious monotone voice.

Squinting, Misao read over a cryptic note she had made to herself earlier. It hadn't taken long for her inner secretary to immerge. The busy, frazzled waitress she had been was no more. In her place was a sophisticated young woman with a polite smile and very tidy repertoire of secretarial abilities. Chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully, she picked up the small pile of the day's mail from the corner of her desk and sorted through it, placing Aoshi and Kenshin's letters into their assigned boxes behind her desk attached to the wall, which already held other important documents for them to read.

She had been so busy throughout the week, she had barely any time to breathe, let alone relax fully. Megumi had been surprised by her job change, but she hadn't said anything. Although Megumi did love to torment her sister, she had decided to let the subject die a swift death, allowing Misao to adjust to her new employment without the customary harassment bestowed on her. Throughout the past month and half that Misao had been working here, she had actually only seen Aoshi a handful of times, and those had been unremarkable to say the least. Sighing, Misao slipped her glasses off and set them on the top of her desk as she massaged the bridge of her nose with tired fingers.

A door down the hall opened and a disheveled woman stepped out, a tissue clutched in her hand. She dabbed her runny mascara with it and let out a watery sigh. Misao couldn't catch much of what the woman's departing words were, but she did hear: "Thank you, Mr. Himura."

Kenshin's muted response was too soft for her hear. The woman shuffled down the hall and past Misao, a bright smile pasted on her lips as she sauntered to the door. She wiped the sodden tissue under her eyes once more as she opened the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. As Kenshin came to a stop beside Misao's desk, she hastily put her glasses back on and lifted her gaze to meet his with a weak smile.

"Need anything?" she asked.

Kenshin looked down at the clipboard to the left on her table, which held the names of people waiting to see him. For the first time that day, there were no more new names on the list.

"No, it appears like I don't," he replied in a distracted tone, as he raised his arm to peer at his watch. He sighed deeply, and looked up, flashing a friendly smile. "I better get going. I hate to leave when Aoshi still has more people to talk to, but I believe I'm already late the way it is."

Misao waved him off with smile and shook her head. "Don't worry about that. I'm sure Aoshi won't mind. Go do whatever you need to do. We can hold up the fort."

Nodding, Kenshin stepped away from her desk and headed back to his office to collect his things.

* * *

The night was silent and dreamy, and the sky was clear without the lofty sprinkle of disrupting clouds. The cool breeze of a placid wind blew softly through the open window, teasing the smooth yellow curtains. Muted sounds of the city weakly slipped through the air, creating an intriguing blend of voices, traffic, and activity. With a content sigh, Kaoru brushed her obscuring bangs from her eyes and felt a small smile curl her lips as the refreshing breeze tickled her clear face. Sliding her gaze to the side away from the revealing view of the window, she listened silently as behind her, her brother muttered incoherent complaints of heightened irritation. Kaoru dipped her head as a muted laugh escaped her lips when he slammed down what he was working on and shouted out an angry, "I'm done!"

Turning, she peered at her brother, trying the wipe her amusement from her features, her head cocked to the side quizzically as he glared up at her, his eyes flashing.

"Done? Already?" she asked, knowing full well what he meant.

His eyes narrowed, "No. I want nothing more to do with this crap. The instructions are crap, the materials they gave us are crap, and none of the pieces fit together in a semblance of a baby crib. Why, on earth, did you pick this cursed thing out to begin with?" Before she could get a word in edgewise, he continued with animated flair, "You should have bought one that was already put together! You know I hate this kind of stuff."

Defending her choice of the crib she had picked out, Kaoru replied, "I liked this one the best. It had the safest construction and it wasn't too expensive. And…they didn't have any already assembled, Sano."

"Well, get down here and help me figure his out, then. Maybe you can tell me what these instructions mean."

With a hand pressed firmly to the small of her back, Kaoru grabbed Sano's upraised hand with her other as he helped her sit carefully on the wooden floor. Taking the instruction booklet from him, she opened it to the first page.

"Here," she started. "The pieces are all labeled with stickers from A-K. Each page," she said as she flipped through the booklet, "describes in detail with nail and bolt to use with each piece, and it says which pieces are attached to each other." Raising an eyebrow, she gave Sano an exasperated look. "I do happen to know for a fact that you can read, so what is the problem?"

Grabbing a barred stretch of wood, Sano flipped it over in his hands and let out a heavy sigh. "Oh...that's what those are for."

"You haven't done this in a long time, have you?" she asked amused.

Sano sent her an aggravated glare before turning away. "Not since freshman year in college."

"Oh, well. Doesn't matter. Let's just get started."

He humped in agreement, though his features remained stern.

Twenty long minutes later, Sano was still in a foul mood, though his anger had receded noticeably. Screwing a nail into the wood as Kaoru held the pieces together, he mumbled something unintelligible under his breath as screwdriver slipped…again.

"This baby better love me when it's born," he muttered disagreeably.

Smiling, Kaoru ruffled his hair affectionately with her free hand. "Don't be a pain."

He grunted in response and finished screwing in the nail. Shifting the piece, he reached for the next as he set down the screwdriver. As Sano started to turn the piece to fit with the others, he was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Lifting her head from what she was working on, Kaoru patted his shoulder.

"Get that will you. I have trouble getting up and down," she told him.

With a sigh, Sano stood up and left the room, leaving her alone. As Kaoru piddled with the nails left, she tuned out the muted noise seeming to come from the small living area leading to the front door. Her short-lived concentration was broken when a slight tap on the doorjamb of the door leading to the room caused her to look up. A pleasantly pleased smile graced her lips as she watched the slim red-haired man return her smile uncertainty. Setting down the part of the crib she held, Kaoru waved him over with happy animation. Kenshin stepped into the room, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jeans, his hair pulled back in the long ponytail she'd come to associate with him in the short time that they had been neighbors. His face was shadowed, though a genial glint shone in his eyes.

"I was starting to think that you weren't going to show up," she started, tilting her head to the side, silently questioning him.

"I was unfortunately delayed by a pressing matter at work," he explained as he came closer to her, stooping a little so he was more at her eye-level. "But it's been all sorted out." He paused for a moment, seeming to weigh what he wanted to say next. "Your brother told me he had to finish cooking the dinner, and that you were in need of help constructing…this," he finished with a slight dip of uncertainty in his tone.

"It's a baby crib," she explained happily as she patted the empty spot on the floor next her with friendly invitation. Nodding the sprawling mass of parts and bits, she continued, "I just picked it up yesterday when I went shopping with a friend. I have the materials we need and the instructions, which definitely come in handy. All that's left is the actual construction."

Taking the instruction booklet from her outstretched hand, Kenshin settled down beside her quietly and compared the progress she and Sano had made to the instructions. Taking a large section that had already been assembled, he turned it on its side and began the tedious process that Sano had gleefully abandoned. Kaoru watched him for a moment, her eyes taking in the taunt expression filled with concentration that covered his face, and the tense line of his shoulders. His steady hands were confident in their movements and his eyes easily reflected his deliberate focus. Reaching out to grasp the smooth edge of the wood he was vigilantly trying to piece together, Kaoru cocked her head to the side, an inquisitive glint in her blue eyes.

"You told me that you were a lawyer, but I'm curious as to what kind of lawyer. Are you a prosecutor or…?" she trailed off, an inquiring tone in her voice.

Distracted, he continued screwing in the nail as his gaze flicked up to hers before falling back down to his work. "Uh, the law office that I work with is associated with a non-profit organization that points people who are low in resources and need an attorney to represent them in the right direction. We have drastically discounted rates that allow them to employ us without feeling that they're being handed pity charity." He stopped and squinted at the instructions before pointing to the tool resting beside Kaoru's leg. "Can you hand me that?"

"How long have you been doing this kind of work?" she asked, handing him the tool and watching as he utilized it.

"For about three years. I was a defense attorney on some high profile cases for the first few years that I practiced, but as my life changed, my interests did as well, and I much prefer helping people who are in need," he replied eyeing his handiwork, then proceeding to attach another section. "But that's enough about me. I'm rather boring," he quipped softly with a slight smile, his eyes catching hers. "What about you. How did you come in control of your dojo?"

Though she would have preferred talking to him about his life, the last thing she wanted was to make him uncomfortable with a rude interrogation. Brushing her ponytail off her shoulder, she leaned forward to get a better look at what he was doing. "I was a sophomore in college when my father died unexpectedly from a car accident. Sano was a junior in the same university. We were having our weekly Wednesday night dinner at his apartment when we got the call."

Kaoru stopped for moment to gather her thoughts and take a deep, much needed breath. "My father never told my brother and I whom he was going to leave the dojo to. We weren't very surprised to find out that he had left it to the both of us. But, Sano was completely wrapped in his studies, and though he never would have admitted it, he would have done anything to finish his college education. So…I came back and took over running the dojo. And I don't regret it all.

"When I was growing up, I loved the dojo…it was almost a haven from those difficult days of middle school and high school. My passion for the art was equal to my father's. Though, I do have to admit Sano loves it very much as well." Smiling at Kenshin, she sighed. "I haven't stopped teaching since now. Sano's been able to split his time between the dojo and the office with the help of Yahiko. I like to go and watch the lessons, but unfortunately can't participate." Kenshin had stopped while he was working, turning his calming gaze to hers, watching as the fleeting melancholy swirled in her gaze, slowly to be replaced by a faint shimmer of expectation. He watched as she blinked away the past swimming openly in her gaze, burying it back into the recesses of her mind.

"How long has your family owned the dojo?" Kenshin asked, turning the nicely forming crib onto its side so he could screw in a side panel.

"My grandfather started it. He -"

"Kaoru!" Sano shouted from the kitchen. "It's done. Come on in here and get some food."

Raising her eyebrows at the unexpected interruption, Kaoru sucked in a deep breath and rolled her eyes skyward in a form of exasperated annoyance.

"I guess we'll have to finish this later," she muttered to herself, looking forlornly at the jumbled mess on the floor.

Amused slightly by her obvious distress, Kenshin stood up from the floor, turning to the small black-haired woman sitting contently on the floor. Shaking her head in capitulation, she grabbed his extended hand, and rocked forward on the floor as he helped her to her feet. Rubbing a hand down her back as she soothed the cramped muscles once she was on her feet again, she blew her bangs from her eyes and motioned for Kenshin to follow her out of the room.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Starving."

"Well, you're in for a treat. I can rarely coerce Sano to cook, but when he does finally relent…it's great," she replied.

When they entered the homey, softly lit kitchen, smelling of delicious and exotic spices, Kaoru ushered Kenshin over the hardwood table, which had already been set with quaint dinnerware, then moved to the stove to badger her brother. As Kenshin watched the smooth, comfortable bickering between the two siblings, he felt a burden he hadn't realize was there, lift cleanly from his shoulders.

It felt good to have friends again.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Though I can't promise when, I hope to update relatively soon. Thanks so much for being so patient with me. I really appreciate it. Hope everyone enjoyed the newest installment. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks! 


End file.
